


Happy Birthday, Misumi Ikaruga!

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Three seconds before the photo is taken and some of the troupe members weren't here yet— especially, the birthday boy.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Everyone
Kudos: 45





	Happy Birthday, Misumi Ikaruga!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Misumi! Here's my gift to you.

Omi sets up a tripod. He prepares the camera to take a photo.

“Alright, everyone, gather around!” The director calls for the attention of the entire Mankai Company. It was a mess in the lounge when nearly all of the 22 residents— 23, if you include the bird— are in the same room together. “We’re going to take a picture together!” Her voice couldn’t be heard under the ruckus of the troupe members arguing.

Some members weren’t even in the room, including the birthday boy himself. Izumi furrowed her brows, glancing at Omi who was still working on the camera. She sighed, looking back at the group, and raised her voice, “Has anyone seen Misumi?”

“Has anyone seen my controller?” Itaru asked, looking a bit irritated. “If Misumi took it, that wasn’t his present.”

There was a sleepy voice saying, “Misumi said he wanted to play tag on the roof…” Hisoka nearly falls asleep until Homare takes out a marshmallow.

“We were outside eating cake together while watching the moon,” Tsumugi points out.

Izumi nodded her head. “So, he’s outside. Can someone get him?”

“Has anyone seen Kamekichi?!” The manager asked, looking panicked. “We can’t take the picture without him!”

Sakyo sighs frustratedly, getting impatient. Omi finally claps his hands, saying, “The camera’s ready! Get your positions ready in 3 seconds!” He jogs over to the group with a smile on his face.

“Wait- Misumi, Yuki, and Kazunari isn’t even here yet!” Muku exclaims, looking around worriedly. Omi started counting out loud the countdown.

Tsuzuru starts moving from his position, saying, “Sakuya isn’t here, either. He might be with Misumi.”

There was the sound of footsteps and Misumi comes running in, carrying a dumbfounded Sakuya who wears a triangle outfit. Right behind him is Kamekichi, Yuki, and Kazunari, carrying some fabric, similar to the triangle outfit, and a camera. Misumi nearly shoves Tsuzuru, running past the group.

“Sankaku Sakuya Sakuma is here!” Misumi exclaims.

The members bursted into laughter when the camera shutters.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing this in 333 words. At first, I was kind of forcing myself to (I wanted to write it, I just didn't have the inspiration to do that) but then I wanted to write more of what happened. I couldn't do that because I had to keep it at 333 words. I did think about writing it 3,333 words, but that's four digits instead of three. This is why it sounds kind of rushed or a bit messy. I'll eventually edit this later when I have my creativity flowing.


End file.
